Bethany's Journey
by AdventureBound
Summary: Bethany/Metatron Pairing. Bethany has lived a life in the shadow of her daughter, she loves her but Bethany has yet to realize she has her own journey to make, a journey of true love. Characters may be a little OOC
1. Bethany Awakens

This is a story about Bethany's Journey, it's Bethany/Metatron centric and if you don't like them as a pairing don't read on...

Hope you all enjoy, I have the full story written, but I'm going to upload a chapter a day as a review I got for another story was: uploading it all at once, ruined the suspense. :)

I've rated the story a **"T"** For in one chapter later on there's some mild swearing and some stuff that maybe young children shouldn't read. Contains no sex, drug use or graphic Violence.

Please read and review!

Thank you.

* * *

It was the sunniest morning Bethany had ever awoken to, she could see the trees from her small window, they levelled at her bedroom floor and every time the sun shone through, it glistened off the solar butterflies hanging above her bed and created patterns across the ceiling.

To her it was amazing, but what was more amazing was the little girl asleep in the next room, the little girl who forever touched the heart and soul of her very being. Ever since she was born, Bethany couldn't imagine life without her, almost as if it was meant to be.

Well it was to be fair…She had been the Last Scion for a while and saved the world. Jay and bob had long since moved away, though frequently kept in touch for old time's sake, of course they wanted to know how their young friend was doing.

Aside from all of this, Bethany couldn't help but get the feeling that something in her life was missing; her heart missed that one piece of…something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her hand moved over to the other side of the double bed and stroked the empty pillow and bed…Sure she was lonely, she'd had little relationships since saving the world, but that wasn't it.

"Mommy, mommy!" The little girl ran into the room and dived on her bed, in an instance everything Bethany had been thinking was forgotten and she wrapped her daughter up in the blankets, pinning her down beside her on the bed and stroking back the hair from her eyes.

"There's only three more days till Christmas mommy!" The little girl laughed and looked up at her wide eyed.

"I never would have guessed." Bethany smirked.

"How does Santa get all those presents down our chimney mommy? I mean isn't he big and fat and too old?"

"Well yeah, but then he has a lot of little people to help him too. Maybe he magic's himself into our living room then the elves chuck the presents down the chimney to him?"

"That sounds plausible." The little girl, her daughter, Aurora or 'Rora' as mostly everyone called her, was possibly the smartest little lady in the whole of the neighbourhood. Maybe that was Bethany's motherly pride shining through but to be fair, she was given to her by God, the only child Bethany could and would ever bare.

"I can't wait for Christmas." Aurora said proudly, smiling wide eyed once again.

"And what are you hoping for this year?"

"Well…I'm hoping Santa sends me my daddy so that I can meet him finally and tell him I love him and miss him and that he says he'll stay forever!" She giggled.

Bethany stared at her for a long moment, it didn't matter that they'd been over this a million times, Aurora still insisted that her dad would be coming home and that they would be a family. For a 4 year old little girl, it must have been heart breaking to never know to always wonder, she was bright for her age, so she understood that her dad wasn't coming home, but how long did Bethany have to explain for before it really sank in?

"Honey, you won't be seeing daddy this Christmas…You know you won't."

She stared at Bethany with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry honey, but you know why, we've talked about this."

Again she stared, but once again the dreams were shattered, somehow Bethany figured that maybe she'd get her wish if she wished hard enough. "But you know…"

"Leave me alone!" The little girl struggled free and ran to the bedroom door. "I hate you! I want my daddy!" The door slammed and Bethany sat there in shock for a moment. She'd never said that before.

"If you're up there and listening…" Bethany started, not sure what to say. She cut it off and decided to get up and get dressed, walking into the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror for a long moment. "Metatron was right, no wonder I'm single."

A part of her heart broke in that moment, as she stared at the endless and unforgiving reflection staring back at her. This would have been easier if God had given her a gift that came as a package, a husband to boot.

The rest of the day was long and tedious, it rained hard as soon as she stepped out of the door with Aurora to take her to school and to the moment she picked her up, took her home, gave her dinner and put her to bed.

Sighing as she came down the stairs, Bethany poured herself a glass of red wine and took it over to the kitchen table, pulling out her bills from the table draw; she sat and stared at the envelopes.

**'Payment Overdue'**

**'Second Warning For Payment Failure'**

**'Final Notice to Bethany Sloane For Payment Failure'**

How was she going to afford to buy anything for Aurora when she couldn't even keep a roof over their heads? Her pen endlessly tapped the table as she tried to work out something, but it just wouldn't come. Suddenly, the lights flickered and everything went dark.

"Great, anything else want to go wrong?" She muttered as she looked around for a flashlight. Laying her hands on one, she made her way outside and down the yard, around the corner to the side of the house where the break box was located. Opening it up she flipped the switches a couple of times, but nothing. It was probably more likely that the electricity company had cut her off.

Returning to the house, she looked around for a candle before finding one and lighting it, bringing it to her table. Again she sat down trying to work something out, but again nothing was coming, finally giving into the pressure, Bethany let out a sob and cried her heart out into her hands.

"I give up." She muttered, trying to talk between sobs.

"You know, Jesus didn't give up when he was being tortured."

She knew that voice anywhere. Her head flipped around to behind her…But nothing. Slowly she turned back and sat opposite her was none other than the angel himself. "Metatron!" She smiled warmly.

"The one and only." He smiled back and touched her hand across the table briefly. "She's been listening." He said simply.

"I've been pretty much moaning the last couple of months."

"Years." He corrected jokingly.

"What are you doing here?" Bethany asked, but before he could reply, they were both interrupted by the pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs behind them. She was waiting for his reply when he suddenly got up and went to the little girl.

"Hello Aurora!" He picked her up, she wasn't afraid at all and Bethany couldn't work it out, to Aurora this 'man' was a stranger surely.

"Hi Metatron!"

"Metatron?" Bethany asked, looking at them both quizzically.

"That's right mommy! Metatron and Ruffie and Serendipity have been coming to visit me for a long time now, every night for at least a year!"

Bethany could hardly believe what she was hearing, typical Metatron just stood there and smiled with the happy girl in his arms. "Their angels!" Aurora added, cuddling up to Metatron.

"Okay enough of this, it's time for you to go back to bed little lady." Bethany went over to her and was about to take her from Metatron's arms when she pulled closer to him and away from her.

"Mommy I don't want to go bed, I want to learn more about 'the mission!'" She paused and looked to Metatron who rolled his eyes and put her down. "Sorry I wasn't supposed to tell…" She looked sad and sniffed a little. Bethany watched the pair of them for a moment as he bent down to her.

"It alright little one, now Metatron has to talk to your mommy for a bit so why don't you go back upstairs and call for Rufiie to read you a bed time story okay?" Aurora nodded and cuddle him a little, then Bethany before running back upstairs.

Bethany watched her go, following her every movement until she was completely gone and her bedroom door had shut. For a moment even after that she just stood there staring. "Why didn't you tell me?" She finally revealed, looking to him.

"I was going to tonight…It…It just didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

"Why didn't you tell me before you told her?" Bethany quizzed, looking at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm her mother."

"Because you probably wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"I handled finding out I was the Last Scion…Way back then."

"If I remember rightly, you ran off into the woods and I stopped you at the lake."

"Does it matter?" She asked bitterly and sat back down at the table sipping her wine.

"Not really, but now you know, I'll be on my way."

"That's all you came here for?"

"What else would I come for?"

"To talk? I haven't seen you since that day outside the church and you don't even seem bothered?"

"I'm not a small chat angel love; I've business to attend to upstairs."

"What gambling bet has Jesus got on this time?"

"What is the matter with you?" Metatron couldn't get her attitude tonight.

"I want to talk about this mission you've got planned for her; I want to know what's going on God damn it!" She slammed her fist on the table and stood up.

"You don't need to know, you're not the Last Scion anymore, you've done your bit for humanity and we're all grateful, but you need to let her go now and let her take on the challenges she has to face."

"What challenges? She's my daughter and she's four years old, she's not ready to save the whole world!"

"Look, God has something divine planned for her; she'll not be doing it for a while yet, another few years or so, when she can handle herself…."

"When she's 18 then?"

"Oh no way before that…" He laughed and walked towards the front door down the hall, for the third time.

"Metatron wait!" She ran up to him and grabbed his arm, turning him back to her. "Why won't you let me know? After everything that we went through together, after…"

"If you get too involved you could end up ruining everything, this is something she needs to do on her own and we can't risk you giving her the wrong messages, kids are liable they'll believe anything a parent says, she needs to hear it from us."

"But…" Bethany turned back to pick up a picture of her and her daughter on the sideboard, but when she went to show it him, he was gone. She ran upstairs and to the bedroom of her daughter, opening it slowly to find she was asleep peacefully and there was no sign of any angels.

"…I'm her mommy." She finally finished, panting heavily.


	2. The Shadow Of The Day

Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it :)

Again the characters may be slightly or mostly OOC here, but I tried to make them as true as possible.

Enjoy!

Please Read and Review.

* * *

For the next 6 years, the night time visits became frequent, Metatron, Rufus, Serendipity and even Loki came to visit and teach her daughter, all without disturbing her school life, once they'd taught all she needed to know, she would be put to sleep with a story that would give her a complete restful night, one of Rufus' specials.

For Bethany, it was a simple roll, play the mother, play the mother and play the mother. Though as hard as she tried to be involved, nobody, not even Aurora would let on to her what this mission was or where it was leading, everyone shut her out and to the point she ended up being shoed out of her own house in the mid evenings, so they could get more time in with her, which meant she spent more time at friends houses, until they got bored of her coming around every night and ended up pretending not to be home.

So when they'd had enough she resorted to sitting on park benches, even in the freezing cold. How time had flown though, tomorrow was Aurora's 17th birthday and Bethany knew that it would more than likely be then, that they would be setting their date for this entire 'mission.'

Looking in the rear view mirror as she sat and waited for her car windows to de-ice. Bethany noted the lines of grey appearing in her hair. She was getting older quicker than she'd realized, everything had happened so fast, the last 13 years had passed like a blur and where was she left? She'd had no chance of having a love life, her life revolved around doing everything for Aurora, if it wasn't real life it was this whole second life she was living, Aurora had no school friends, she had no real friends at all.

Bethany didn't know why God felt it was her punishment, she didn't know why she couldn't be told or trusted with even a little information…But…she just wanted to be accepted, she wanted to be a part of her daughters' life. It was almost as if they'd raised her and she'd kept the roof over head, working three different jobs, up at all hours, sleeping only a couple of hours here and there.

She'd woken herself up in the park once, like a homeless woman, sleeping on a bench, even then when she returned they were still at it.

Once the windows had de-iced and she could drive off, Bethany found herself wandering into her own imagination, her own life had been but for one purpose, to raise…to protect….to bare this child for them, had everything she went through just been a charade for God to impregnate her with Aurora.

So lost was Bethany, she hadn't even realized she was sat with the engine running on her drive way. Picking the presents up for Aurora off her passenger seat, she gathered them in her arms and made her way up to the front door. It was obvious to even a flying pig that there was some kind of party going on.

"She should be at school surely…" Bethany whispered, pushing the door with her foot and looking around at all the angels and students.

Feathers lathered the floor and the music was so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. People paid her no mind and went about dancing and talking and some even singing, it was a mass Heaven parade of people and in the centre, sitting on the kitchen counter was Aurora…

"What the hell?" She said but she wasn't heard, the music was so loud. Putting her presents down on the table top, she manoeuvred herself through to Aurora's side, pulling the cigarette away from her lips at the last moment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed, pulling her off the work surface, local college students had turned up and gate crashed the party, there were cheerleaders mixed in amongst the people they thought were in fancy dress but were actually angels, non drinking angels of course.

"Mom!" Bethany had, had it. She stormed out the kitchen into the living room, barging past Metatron and Rufus who wolf whistled the angels to go upstairs. Hurriedly they did and as Bethany pulled the plug, all that was left were drunken students; Aurora wasn't old enough to be around these types.

The room went silent, finally and Bethany shouted. "Okay, every one of you out NOW!"

"Mom!" Aurora shouted across the room, but Bethany had literally had it. It took about 15 minutes or so but eventually all the angels, bar Metatron, Rufus and Serendipity had gone, all the students had left and Aurora was sat with her head in her hands on the sofa.

Bethany shut the front door slowly, taking a deep breath as she contemplated everything that had just happened. Her mind was doing a number on her and she didn't know what to think anymore. The years of being shut out from her daughters life had finally overloaded and for all the things she'd done, Bethany couldn't forgive herself for what she would say tonight.

"Mom how could you do this to me!" Aurora cried and stood up forcefully; turning to her as Bethany turned to them. "You embarrassed me so much, I hate you!" She went to run upstairs but Bethany grabbed her arm and pulled her back, Rufus copped hold of her and Bethany stepped back.

"I've…I've put up with a lot of things in my life, my failed marriage, my inability to have kids and then being blessed with one, putting up with you as you completely took over my job and shut me out, time after time after time I've been pushed away from this house and for the last 13 years I've put up with it." She brushed away a tear. "But you know, for everything you are to me, I can't be your mom or even your friend if I can't be a part of your life. All I ever wanted was to be happy, to be someone to someone, to look at my reflection and see someone worthwhile staring back. I've never seen it, not to this day; I've never been truly loved by anyone and never felt pure love from a man who wants to wake up in my arms." Stepping over to the closet, she pulled out a ready prepared backpack and swung it over her shoulder, looking to Metatron, Rufus and Serendipity.

"You've been better parents to Aurora than I ever could be; I thank you for looking after her, for being a part of her life and for guiding her on this 'mission.'" She looked to Aurora and walked to her, putting her hands on her wet cheeks and gently kissing her forehead.

"You are my daughter, I love you with everything that I am, but I can't be a part of this anymore, I can't do this. Jesus put up with a lot, but I don't hold the fate of humanity in my hands anymore. I'm an older lady with nothing left to look forward to than my ageing years. I can't be shut out and thrown away like I don't matter anymore. You're old enough to take care of yourself, to understand your life now and what you must do. I'm leaving, I don't know where I'm going but I have to go. I can't breathe here anymore, I can't be me. But no matter where I go, know that I'll always be with you… In here." She touched her heart, kissed her forehead and stepped back, nobody said anything and that was the way of it.

Turning, Bethany stepped out the front door for the final time, closing it slowly behind her.

She walked to her car almost in a dream like state, she couldn't believe what she'd just done, a part of her wanted run back inside and shout ONLY JOKING but she knew it wasn't the way it was supposed to be. God had forsaken her and she felt used and rejected, Bethany had died a little inside, her mind was empty she was feeling cold, alone and unloved by even the one woman upstairs who she thought would love her through anything.

Her car started, she pulled back off the drive way and began to drive, she had no idea where she was heading, it didn't matter, she didn't care, she wasn't worthy anymore to be a descendant of Jesus Christ.

The car practically drove itself until she came to a long road with tree's as high as mountains either side. It was incredibly dark, the headlights flickered as she hit potholes in the road and she still didn't care.

"Bethany." Metatron suddenly appeared beside her and she slammed her breaks on, skidding for a bit before stopping and glaring at him.

"Don't do that!" She shouted, "Get out this car right now and leave me the hell alone, I don't want to speak to you ever again."

"Bethany what are you doing? Are you mad? That's your daughter back there! The one we gave you, the one you longed for! She's heartbroken, bless her." He shuffled a bit.

"Since when did you become a caring angel?"

"I do care!" He glared at her for a moment, and then fumbled around a bit. "Just don't show it like you do."

"Go away…" She whispered, she didn't want to listen anymore.

"What the hell was all that about back there? You know you're a part of Jesus and he would never…"

"I'm not Jesus God damn you!" She slammed her hands on the steering wheel. "You use that on me anytime you want me to do things your way, well it isn't going to cut it this time Metatron, I've had it!" Getting out of the car, she slammed the door and sighed as the rain began to come down unforgiving once more.

The roads were icy and even for an angel; Metatron had to keep his balance. "You think it's always about you? How dare you presume that?"

"All about me? When the hell has it been all about me? For the last 13 years I've done everything you asked, I've stayed away, I've been pushed out, I've been ignored and trodden on, I have NEVER complained, I've never been listened to and tonight you have the gal to stand there and say I'm being selfish? How dare YOU!"

"You knew she was important to us…"

"This isn't about her!" Bethany screamed in the silence of the road, interrupting Metatron.

"Then what's it about?"

"Its about me now, it's about me wishing I could have that life where you grow up, get married, have kids, grow old and die!"

"So why didn't you do that?"

"How could I? When every time I came home you pushed me out the door! You didn't care if I was cold or if I'd eaten or if I was feeling lonely, your concern was with Aurora and teaching her and instructing her and whatever else you were doing…"

"It's what she was born for!"

"I know that now and that's why I can't go back, why I can't be in her life and lead mine too!"

"What do you want from me then?"

"I…What do you mean?" She tried, realizing in that moment as she stood staring at him, it was him she wanted.

"Well every time something happens with you, God sends me to you, telling me you want me."

"I have never asked God to send you to me." She shook her head, beginning to walk away from him up the road.

"Then I'll go!" He shouted after her and began to walk in the opposite direction, up ahead of him some lights beamed towards him, a truck lit his path as it came down the road, but he didn't care, he muttered to himself and was about to whisk himself away from this god awful place when the massive truck began to skid on the ice. It came towards him with an almighty powerful screech, but luckily missed him, whipping his head around, he looked to Bethany, the truck was heading directly for her, he ran, for some god unknown reason he ran, towards her like a bat out of hell.

"Bethany!" He screamed and she turned, but it was too late, the truck collided with her head on and she was taken under, being almost thrown out the back as the truck finally stopped.

His body was wracked when he finally slid to a stop beside her battered body, she had an obvious broken neck and he knew this time, there was no going back, she'd had her gift from God and now she was gone for good.

Picking her up in his arms, he noticed she felt lighter than usual, her soul was gone, her soul had already exited this body and she was more than likely just entering Heaven. Still though he pushed his face down into her chest and let a tear flow, she'd be missed here more than she would ever know.

The truck driver began to stumble across the ice towards them and quickly he made his exit, leaving her empty body lying in the road.


	3. A Little Hellish

I'm gonna put a warning in here, because from here on out it'll get a little hell-ish, if you don't like that kind of stuff please don't read on.

Again characters are probably a little OOC.

Please read and Review, thanks.

* * *

The whole experience for Bethany had happened so quickly, she hadn't time to think about anything, in fact the last thing on her mind before the truck hit her was Metatron and how he didn't even care enough to see that she was falling for him…Badly.

Her eyes gently began to peel themselves open and her first thought began to filter into her head. "I'm not dead…" She whispered, but she could feel no pain, she was still in the middle of the road and this old man truck driver was looking down at her. "Wake up missy!"

"I'm awake!" Bethany sat up and rubbed her head. Maybe she'd passed out just before and gone under the truck, not been hit by it.

"Where's Metatron?" She asked, stupidly looking at the truck driver as he ran back towards his truck. "Excuse me?" She shouted, but he didn't turn back. Sighing, she figured he couldn't hear her and she got up, her head was swimming and she didn't really understand what was happening; she must have hit her head on the tarmac.

Behind her she heard footsteps running towards her and a panting breath, turning she saw Metatron running towards her, but not her, her body. He stopped at her side, Bethany simply stared, shock began to set in and she took a few steps back as she watched Metatron hold her physical body.

"What the…" She whispered, sobs beginning to rack out from her. "Metatron!" She ran to him as he stood. "It's me! I'm here! If I'm dead you should still see me you're an ANGEL for Christ's sake!"

He never responded and in a flash he disappeared. Bethany screamed out as she now got a full view of her body, broken bones, blood and god knows what else, she really was dead this time. "METATRON!" She cried in desperation, "Where are you?" Her knees gave way and she fell to the floor, she was incredibly scared and lost, more than she was before.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not in bloody Heaven, where the hell is she then?" He grabbed St. Peter by the scruff of his collar and pulled him to him. "I couldn't feel her soul; she wasn't in her body when I left her!"

"She did die, I'm not saying she didn't, she left her body and disappeared from our books." St. Peter stuttered, trying to get Metatron to let go.

"She was supposed to come here!"

"I realize that Metatron…" St. Peter started, "But you were the one taking care of the arrangements, did she die as planned?"

Metatron stood for a moment, she hadn't actually. "Damn!"

"You'll need to speak with God now I'm afraid…" St. Peter was released and Metatron stormed off to find god, wherever 'she' might be this time.

* * *

For Bethany, the world as she knew it had ended, her life had ended and Metatron had just left her here on this earthly plane of existence, what was she supposed to do now? No life, no friends, no body, just a spirit forever endlessly walking up and down this road…No, she wouldn't, she couldn't! She refused to believe this was it, that he would just leave her here.

"He doesn't care about you, you know."

She about jumped six miles in the air, turning slowly she looked at a man behind her, he was about 6ft tall with dark brown hair, a round chin with deep blue eyes. He had a long black jacket that was done up on and a pair of black trousers and boots.

She wondered if maybe she wasn't doomed to spend eternity here, maybe she'd been refused entry to Heaven by God and now she was being sent to hell, to Lucifer. "What do you mean?"

"He let you die."

"Who? Metatron?"

"Yes."

"He wouldn't."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes, he wouldn't just leave me here, he…wouldn't."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Who are you?" She asked, moving towards him as the sounds of the ambulance came down the road.

"My name is Nefram I am an angel serving the Lord our God."

"Which God?" She knew he was trying to lie.

"Lucifer." He said simply and she turned quickly, running up the road as fast as her legs would carry her, still slipping on the ice, she was frightened out of her mind, she wanted to go to Heaven, why couldn't she go be with her family? What had she done so wrong? Suddenly he appeared in front of her and she slowed, but took off running into the tall trees across the road.

He followed without effort every step of the way, as she pushed through branches, still able to feel pain as they pricked her arms and legs. Eventually she fell, unable to hold her balance a second longer. Her hands pushed forward to stop her fall and she landed awkward, feeling the bone in her wrist snap and the sudden horrific pain that followed. She eventually rolled into a clearing in a field, where he was there waiting for her, without remorse.

"I told you he didn't care about you, would he let you suffer this way if he did? He knew you were going to die, that's why he walked away, he has better things to do than look out for one woman."

"I'm the Last…Scion…" She managed to get out through gritted teeth, the pain coming from her wrist was unlike any pain she'd felt before.

"Correction little girl, you were the Last Scion, your daughter took on that roll now. Lucifer has waited a long time to have someone like you in hell, now he has the chance. Jesus is done with you and hell wants their turn now. I've been sent here by the man himself to collect you, I can't and will not return without you so how's about you just give in to me and we'll call it a day huh?" He paused when she didn't answer immediately. "I'll fix the pain in your wrist for you…."

"Go back to hell!" She managed and rolled over, pushing herself somehow up to her knees.

"Why do you resist?"

"Why don't you just take me? If it was that easy Lucifer would have had me in hell by now, you…" She paused as the world around her dissolved into nothingness and they stood just inside the gates of hell, it was mostly black and white, mostly. There were arms protruding from the ground, still moving. Heads buried in the faces of the wall, all screaming out in torture, the path ahead of her was a sea of bodies and it felt as evil as it looked. Cries of help poured out of every orifice, a boat lay waiting, tied to a rock. "Lucifer is waiting." He pointed ahead; she'd need to get into the boat.

"I'm not going!" He pushed her towards it. The pain in her wrist was gone.

"You will go or I will make you go, which level of punishment would you prefer?" She couldn't be in hell, she refused to believe God would send her here after everything she'd done…Slowly she sighed and looked back at him before untying the boat and getting in. Slowly she began to drift out and away; the long and terrifying journey to hell began here. He soon became a shadow then disappeared as all around her the world faded away into darkness and she was sat lost, alone and scared in the sea of the dead.

* * *

"Lucifer is refusing to comment." Rufus said as he walked over to Metatron, stood inside Bethany and Aurora's house. Aurora had taken the news as expected, as she had been prepared for, but considering it wasn't supposed to be this way, she felt awful and sick to her stomach. Her mother who'd cared for her, who'd tried to bring her up as best she could, who bore her…Was gone. Serendipity pulled her close and rubbed her back as she racked sobs gently.

"What does God say?" Serendipity looked to Rufus.

"He told Metatron to go get her and bring her to Heaven, but she's not in the plane of existence, she is just entering hell."

"So go get her before she actually gets near hell?"

"It's not that simple, you know that!" Metatron paced a little, folding one arm over his chest, the other moved his hand to his lips.

"Lucifer will have a tight guard on her; just entering hell's gates will be a mission in itself. God doesn't want to go to war with Lucifer over one girl and she will claim no knowledge if we're caught trying to get in and get her out." Rufus replied for Metatron.

"Well even if we made it successfully, we'd still have a war on our hands for taking her out." Serendipity said, looking at Rufus. They all fell silent for a moment, trying to think of a way to get to Bethany without causing a war. "I've got it!" Serendipity finally said, standing and looking at the pair of them.

"Metatron, you go to Lucifer, meet with him and bargain with him. Ask him to be allowed to go to her, in a battle of wills you will each send three angels, us three against three of his angels. We'll each go in turn to visit her on the lake of death, trying to convince her to either choose a path to Hell or a path to Heaven, a battle of wills…If she chooses to go with us, we win if she chooses to go to Hell…They win and we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Bethany will never choose to go there!"

Metatron conceived the idea for a moment before looking at Serendipity. "That's great, I actually hadn't thought of that, why don't we just undo history too whilst we're there?" He added sarcastically. "Lucifer won't debate with anyone, least of all me."

"So you two are still at logger heads over that owed money?" Serendipity folded her arms.

"He lost the bet! It's not my fault he's too stubborn to say sorry to God." Metatron replied. Serendipity threw her hands in the air, Rufus agreed with the man.

"Getting back to the subject at hand…" She trailed. Aurora suddenly stood up and turned to them all.

"Will you stop joking around, like this is all one big game to you? My mom just died and you think it's funny, you're not helping; you don't even care! My mom was right, you pushed her out of my life and now she's gone and we'll never get her back!"

Rufus walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her gently, she was a bag of emotions at the moment and that was understandable. "Don't worry Aurora, we'll get her back to Heaven, Metatron's going to go speak with Lucifer right now." They all looked to him.

He sighed and left.

* * *

Lucifer was evil, pure evil and being near Hell gave you the chills, being in his presence was like torture, so he asked Lucifer to meet him on neutral ground, the surface. As usual, Lucifer was late and Metatron took this as sign of their continuing disagreement about who won the battle of Heaven.

"Lucifer." Metatron said as he entered the empty warehouse from the darkness.

"This best be worth my time." He said simply, his evilness was pure, he had no specific form, but he took on that of a human just for the show.

"You have one of ours, we want her back."

"She is no longer yours." His voice was incredibly deep and powerful.

"She's supposed to be in Heaven, what gave you the right to take her?"

"She came willingly."

"That's not what I heard, you sent Nefram to get her."

"If she was supposed to be in Heaven, Metatron, why didn't you take her there? My boy was searching for lost souls. He merely happened upon this wandering soul in the road and took her as his own."

"Well we want her back."

"And you will offer up your own existence in place?"

This made Metatron think, how far was he willing to go to save her existence, to save her soul from damnation, Lucifer would make his existence horrific if he chose to save Bethany and sacrifice himself. But for some unknown reason, he couldn't help but feel something…Something deep inside his very being that was telling him to do it, he wasn't sure what it was yet, but he would have to explore it further.

"If I can't get the girl to come to Heaven, I'll give you Bartleby."

"Why would I want him when I could have you?"

"Because I know how much you wanted him to be returned to Hell."

"You make a point Metatron, but I am in no mood for games, either yourself or no deal."

Metatron stood there for a moment, the cogs turning in his head, debating the situation and knowing deep down he really didn't want Bethany to experience any part of Hell's offering. "Deal."

"Three angels of death versus three angels of God, I do believe you don't know what you've let yourself in for Metatron."

"Don't test me."

"We'll see, soon everything you know could be forgotten." With that, his voice and body disappeared in a whisper, Metatron watched it go and then breathed. After a moment he clicked his fingers and was once again stood in the former home of Bethany. Aurora was the first up when she saw him arrive.

"What happened?"

"I made a bargain."

"What kind of bargain?" Rufus asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"A bargain, end of." He wafted his hand to shoo them away. "Now we have three days before we are allowed to go to her. She's located at Death Peak just on the outskirts of The Tormented Land, in a boat drifting. Lucifer will send his angels first, us three…Will have to pick up the pieces."


	4. Could This Be The End?

This will be the **T **rated chapter and also the chapter you may want to miss and/or skip to the end of. Some mild swearing here and scenes of a disturbing nature.

Hope everyones enjoyed this story so far, I've always loved the Bethany/Metatron pairing but this is the first time I've really felt enough into them to write about them.

Please Read and Review.

Thanks.

* * *

**Day 1 – Evil Angels**

There was a noise, a dark evil whisper that was surrounding her, she could feel it coming in from every direction, every which way but up. She wanted to cry, there was nothing but a milk like fog all around her and dead bodies crying out from this…Sort of lake she was floating on.

Her heart was pounding, for the past few hours this horrific noise had been calling to her, dragging her in. She'd dared not look over the side of the boat she was trapped in and she'd forgotten about the sheer hunger she was still feeling deep down.

Out of nowhere a voice appeared behind her and it was right next to her ear lobe, she turned around suddenly to try and scream it away but when she eventually stopped flaying enough, she realized she had a guest.

"D…Dad…" She tried, but his features were so horrific, his face was mangled and when he tried to speak nothing but white noise came out. She covered her ears in pain and he reached out to grab her. "Get away, get away!" She cried and kicked, again the image replaced, this time of a more friendly manner, or at least friendly to the naked eye.

A man sat opposite her, looking deathly cold and pale white but serious and tough, she was almost afraid to ask who he was, what he was doing here and how he got here, she couldn't see any island or land at all.

"Bethany Sloane." He said slowly, staring deep into her soul. "You think you can really stop yourself from entering this hellish death hole, you pathetic little girl."

She frowned a little, not really understanding what he was on about. "Your words won't hurt me, they'll come for me and you'll loose asshole!"

His face merged again, into that of her father, this time not so creepy looking. "Bethany…My dear, sweet little Bethany, my how you've grown." His voice was creepy.

"D…Dad…" She stuttered and stared, even though this creature had just morphed into her father, she still believed it was her father sat opposite.

"You look just like your mother, so innocent and pure…Till I beat her."

"Dad?" Her voice cracked.

"Didn't you know your mother was a whore? Yes I strangled her to death with pleasure, you were such a waste of life, you pathetic little scum, how I would have loved to beat you."

Bethany could hardly believe the words coming from the mans mouth, this wasn't her father but it was so hard not to hear him say the things she'd thought he'd wanted to say to her for so long. Bethany was beginning to break, a little crack had formed inside her mind and she was terrified, lonely and now worried that maybe they weren't going to come and rescue her after all.

"I wish you were a better daughter, you were such a useless one on Earth, look at you cowering in the corner, you have no dignity, no decorum, you're a waste, a pathetic excuse, the Last Scion, more like the last loser, did you know how much I wished you were dead? How much I wished you were never born? I told your mother over and over, I beat it into her and she believed in me in the end."

"Liar!" Bethany tried, crying out and diving across the boat, thrusting him away from her. He barely flinched and carried on hurling insults at her for the next four hours at least. By the time he'd finished and finally disappeared to where he came from, Bethany was sobbing her heart out, her eyes were red raw from crying and that little crack had got a lot bigger.

* * *

Aurora sat on the edge of her bed, in her bedroom staring down at her lap when Metatron appeared in the door way. He watched her flip through an album of useless memories before she sighed and let her fingers dance over a particular picture. Walking over he leaned over her shoulder and looked at the picture, the only one on the page with her and her mom embracing in happiness.

"You know…Bethany is a strong woman, I'm pretty sure whatever their doing to her down there, she's fighting back with everything that she has, with everything that I know she can become."

"Mom always said that I was a fighter, that I was strong and I could see through all my fears if I wanted to bad enough. I was scared when she left this plane of existence, but now…I'm terrified and nothing will conquer that fear."

"Your mom, she's one in a million, she's a fighter and if I know Bethany like I think I do, she'll look them evil, manipulative angel's dead in the eye and tell them to go to back to Hell!"

"You think?" Aurora asked, looking up at him as he pulled her gently to his chest and hugged her a little, he'd never really been this close to anyone before, not even God.

"I know so little one."

* * *

**Day 2 – Evil Angels**

Lucifer watched on from hell as his second evil angel had begun to work on Bethany, she was cracking intensely and she had little energy left to fight back, this time he'd sent the form of her inner self, the child that cried out from within, though this time he'd told this child to use less self hate and more questionable actions, so far it seemed to be working.

"Bethany?" The girl asked in an almost sickly sweet voice, Bethany was sobbing in the corner, scared and desperate to break free from this boat of torture.

"Why are you scared Bethany? I am you; you made me what you are today. Why are you so scared? Why huh? Why?"

Bethany covered her ears, but still she could hear the little girls constant droning in the background, almost as if she'd turned the volume up on the T.V.

"I was a happy girl and then you messed up my life, I was always inside your soul, at your heart and your inner core, but then you forgot about me, the child within, you let me die day by day, then when I tried to break free, to become something in your womb, you killed me, you wouldn't bear me as yours."

"I can't have fucking children!" Bethany screamed at her. "That's not my fucking fault! Leave me alone!"

"Why are you mad Bethany? Why are you mad? Why won't you listen to me? You're little girl? Your inner child? Why do you hate me? You deserve to go to Hell!"

"Shut up!" Bethany was becoming more stressed by the minute.

"Why did you make the nice man go away? I liked him, I wanted him to be my daddy and you made him go away!"

"Shut up!" She again screamed, desperate to stop the mental torture, truth was she couldn't and the barrages kept coming in and making her hurt so bad, the words they said all came from her own mindset, the way she saw herself the questions she wanted to ask herself all the time, how pathetic she was.

Again the torturous battle with the second angel of the hell world went on for hours, it broke her down and now there was barely nothing left of her to abuse, Lucifer had done well, she was broken and now all he had to was drive a wedge in the crack and she'd never return to Heaven, plus Metatron would be his.

* * *

Standing staring out the window at the stars, Metatron contemplated his feelings about Bethany, for the first time in the thousands of years of his existence; Metatron truly felt something for someone. Before he'd never be honest with anyone, nobody had ever been able to get close to him and that's the way he liked it. For millions of years he was comfortable with that, but something clicked on the stairs of that church with Bethany that day.

She was part of his idea, well not an idea but more a part of what he believed, for the last little while, she'd been the Last Scion, he'd seen a sparkle in her eyes that day when she ran to the lake screaming and shouting…He'd seen her heart, her passion, her fears, somehow he'd created a bond with her and he didn't even realize it.

Though through all of that, he'd watched from the sidelines as she birthed the next Last Scion and raised her. He never thought she had it in her, but time and time again she proved him wrong.

Closing off his eyes and opening up his spirit eyes, he tried to connect with her a little, tried to feel her, but he couldn't, whilst Lucifer's dark angels were with her, Lucifer blocked any and all communication spiritually to Hell.

He hated to admit it, but he missed her.

* * *

**Day 3 – Evil Angels**

For his final angel of darkness, Lucifer searched and racked Bethany's soul for clues, she was weak and desperate now and would believe anything, he needed something really hurtful to make her believe she should go to hell and not Heaven. He considered the mother, but that would have been too obvious. Maybe a past love interest? But her history of relationships showed that apart from the ex husband who didn't have a great deal of effect on her, there wasn't many others who would really drive that wedge in.

Then in his evil search, Lucifer uncovered her dark secret, the truth about how she felt about one certain seraph, from the highest order, how she truly felt about The Metatron.

For the past hour or two it'd been quiet, Bethany had been almost left to rest for a moment, but now she was beginning to understand why Bartleby really didn't want to come back to Hell. She was broken though, her body wracked sob after sob as she tried to fight off these evil visions she was having.

Suddenly though, appearing in front of her was no other than the one person she never expected to see. "M-Metatron?" She managed through broken whisper.

"Hello Bethany."

"Metatron!" She moved towards him, but he pushed her away this time, she felt his cold hand as he wanted no part of her body to come close to his awesome power. True, this was not the real Metatron, but Bethany didn't know this, to be honest she'd lost track of who was real anymore.

This Metatron just stared at her for long moments and when she tried to breech a question, he'd turn his head away in disgust. "You know what? Some Last Scion you were, I'd have had more luck and more use out of a ducks bottom then you. You ugly foul creature and your disgusting emotions. You really think that I could ever love or would EVER want to love a disgusting Human like you? Yes I know all about you true feelings and why you were so mad at me on that road where you died, selfish pig."

"But…" She tried but he wasn't leaving room for conversation.

"But nothing little girl, I've been watching you and the other angels of Hell. I spoke to God and told her to forget about you, you're a lost cause, who the hell would want you around in Heaven? Your daughter should have been born to someone with a bit of self respect, I mean c'mon you couldn't even bare children till we gave that to you, you ugly drowned rat."

"Please don't…." She begged for him to stop and then he finally drove in that wedge into the crack.

"I could have anyone I ever wanted, why the hell would I want someone like you? Rot in hell Bethany and I hope you do. You deserve it." That did it, that finally broke her, she stared into this evil angels eyes and saw how truly awful she was, how disgusting and ugly she was and why no man would ever want her, her life had ended and her soul had died, she wasn't loved, her family hated her and was better off without her, how dare she even be born?

Nothing mattered anymore, the tears streaming down her cheeks slowed and her empty darkness took over, she was no longer Bethany Sloane, she was dead inside.

* * *

"Lucifer says he done with her, you should get down to hell and…" Metatron paused as he walked in the room looking at Serendipity, Rufus and Aurora. "What's the matter?"

"We should let her rest for the next two days Metatron." Rufus said as he rounded the table and walked up to 'The Voice.'

"What do you mean? Let her rest? Are you mad? We have to get down there and undo whatever the hell he's done to her over the past few days!" Metatron was angry they were getting cold feet now; his existence was on the line!

"But don't you see? She's just been through three days or torturous evil from three dark angels, she doesn't need us going in there and wearing her out even more."

"But if we don't get her out then my bloody existence will end!"

"What do you mean?" Serendipity asked from the corner and he realized he'd said too much.

"I bargained, if we loose the bet I'll go with Bethany to hell."

"What?" Serendipity and Aurora both said unison and the two of them joined Rufus in front of him.

"You know God won't allow that to happen, she's too close to you now!" Rufus said angrily knowing it'd more than likely create war between Heaven and Hell when he wasn't there for God.

"I had to bargain something off and…Well…" He tried but sighed in the end and threw his hands up in the air. "We should get to her now and start helping undo whatever mess he's done."

The three of them looked at each other for a moment, before looking back to Metatron. "She won't believe us."

"What do you mean she won't? How do you know unless you try?"

"No man, listen to me. She won't believe us, but she'll believe IN you." Rufus added.

"What do you want me to do?" Metatron laughed jokingly. "Go there on Friday and say hey 'hey love come back to Heaven.' And everything will be all lovely and roses again. News flash Apostle, she's probably not going to believe a word I say!"

"Just tell her how you feel Metatron." Serendipity moved in and looked him in the eyes. "Just tell her how you truly feel."

"What are you on about?" He moved back, crossing his arms over his chest, affection was show of weakness, a blind spot, he couldn't presume to be weak in any shape or form.

"I think you know what we mean Metatron, more than you realize, just be you for a change and stop being so damned hot headed…" Rufus continued for Serendipity.

"It's you she wants, not us." Aurora finished.

Metatron stood there for a moment, staring at them without condition, maybe they were right? He debated the thought in his head for a moment that Bethany felt for him what he felt for her, true love was a blessing from God, what did God want to give him something like that for? He lived to worship that woman, would being in love with Bethany take away that worship?

Something had clicked inside him and for the first time he'd felt pure honesty from himself, breathing out with an almost relief.

"Okay I'll go to her, but just once would that be enough?"

"You only have to say three words and it'll heal all wounds Metatron, you should know that by now."

"Three words?" He looked at them confused. They nodded and turned away. "Wait a minute, what three words are we on about here?"

"We can't tell you Metatron, you have to figure that one out on your own." Serendipity sounded like she was in on some major conspiracy against him with Rufus and Aurora, but no mind, he would eventually discover what it was…In his own way.


	5. In The Arms Of The Angel Metatron

Whilst I was writing this chapter, I was actually crying and so I kind of go off all soppy about it, which probably isn't true to the characters, so forgive me there.

Also whilst writing this I was listening to "Tears of Life" From: Pokemon The First Movie Soundtrack, its what inspired this chapter to be written in this way, you may want to listen to it to get a better feel for the chapter if you so wish. :)

It was wonderful writing this story and I enjoyed it loads, I'm not sure if I'll make anymore but if I don't then thanks for reading anyway guys :)

Please read and review

Thanks.

And I hope you enjoyed the ending as much as I did writing it.

* * *

The next two days passed slow, Rufus and Serendipity wanted to go and see Bethany, in some ways they probably did, but they never showed their presence, Bethany was lost and there was only one person in the whole of God's grand scheme that would put things right.

The third day came quicker than they all realized though and as he prepared to leave, he thanked them for old time's sake. They'd been through a lot together and if whatever he said to Bethany made no difference, he wouldn't be returning to Heaven with them.

"Just remember Metatron, to speak from the heart and not from the lips."

"You sound like a bloody novel Serendipity." He joked and turned away, walking towards a door. With no looking back, he was gone, vanished into thin air and reappearing in the worst, tormented place possible, the lake of death.

In the boat way across from him sat a woman, her arms wrapped around her frail and disillusioned body, what had Lucifer done to her? This was the first time he'd seen her 'alive' since the road accident and it was surreal, she wasn't supposed to be here, Bethany out of anyone was one person who should never have to know even the slightest tortures of Hell.

He crossed over the water, walking atop it until he sat down in the place where she'd been staring for god knows how long. She didn't flinch, she didn't move, it was almost like she was a porcelain doll, so fragile.

One word wrong and Metatron knew this'd all be over quicker than he could blink, but one word right was all he needed and he just needed a day.

"Hello…Bethany." He tried; this was so much more awkward when you did it for real. What was he supposed to say and do? It didn't matter at the moment anyway, she wasn't responding, she was barely breathing let alone anything else.

"Bethany? Can you hear me?" He waved a hand in front of her eyes and she never blinked, just stared at him, her eyes were red from crying and her hands were gripping each other so tightly in her lap, her knuckles were white.

"Bethany, I know you might have seen some horrible things these past few days, but this IS Hell and you know…" He rubbed the back of his neck; this wasn't going exactly how he planned in his head. Still she never responded and Metatron kind of felt he was talking to a brick wall, Lucifer had really done a number on her and she was probably so far from reality right now it was too scary to listen to anyone else talking to her.

"Bethany whatever you've seen over the past few days, I can't imagine would have been exactly wonderful. But you have to believe me when I say, this is me and I'm here and I'm not going to hurt you…" He reached for her hand and she pulled back quickly, cowering down into the small boat, trying to get away from him.

Metatron was confused, had one of the dark angels Lucifer sent been a vision of him? He cursed the Devil in his head and sat watching her for a moment. Truth was, a moment turned into an hour and an hour turned into three or four, time was running out and every which angle he tried, Bethany wouldn't respond.

Getting desperate, he tried every which way to reach her, tried every angle but she wouldn't respond. He needed to help her, but she wouldn't even listen, she covered her ears and sobbed.

"I believe you are not going to win this Metatron, I suggest you give in now and save the embarrassment." A voice from the darkness spoke.

"What have you done to her, you sick twisted bastard!" Metatron stood up in the boat, looking around.

"Face it Metatron, you don't have what it takes, you never did, God never favoured you as much as he favoured Michael."

"Oh shut up, your reverse psychology doesn't work on me!" He said angrily and turned back to Bethany, even though Lucifer himself was still taunting them. Moving across the boat, Metatron knew it was now or never.

Taking her hand, he remembered what Rufus and Serendipity said about speaking from the heart and not the lips. "Bethany Sloane, you are without a doubt the most unbelievable, most annoying woman I have ever met. I don't know how you did it, or why you did it, but…" It was almost as if time paused with him as he turned her face gently towards his and leaned in closer. "You captured my heart. You see in Heaven we have hearts and emotions, we are able to feel love and give love in ways you wouldn't imagine yet. I didn't think I was able to feel that kind of emotion, I blocked myself off from everything but the lords words for years, but one day I met you, I looked into your eyes and saw how much pain you'd been through, I don't know why but a part of me wanted nothing more than to be at your side day and night."

Somehow Metatron knew he was getting through to her, her grip on his hand got just that little bit tighter, her eyes began to focus once more and she bean to build up inside.

"I stood at that church with you and something came over me, I realized how much my existence wasn't worth anything if you weren't in it. Your brave and funny and smart and most of all, beautiful. You make me live again, you make me want to be something I never thought I could be…God didn't give you our baby Aurora…I did."

Her eyes seemed to be focused now more than ever, she sat up and looked him in the eyes, and he could feel her energy, her vibrancy, her soul becoming free from this tormented place. "I saw and I knew how much you wanted that baby, how much it meant to you, you see Aurora was born half angel, the first real half angel to ever walk the surface of Earth. She can do wonders, she can create peace, she can be the most guiding spirit in the whole of mankind's existence…To be honest, she's turned out a lot like you."

Moving his hands up to her shoulders, then to her cheeks, his thumb caressed her cheeks gently. "I'm sorry we couldn't tell you, I wanted to, we all did, even Aurora. But God needed you to do this yourself, to make your own journey. The only way I could be with you, to hold you, to love you was for you to die and be a part of Heaven, your journey wasn't ever supposed to end up like this, it was supposed to be a life changing experience, we never expected you to walk away." He paused as her life etched into hiss eyes, her pain at being shut out, he could feel, it was almost as if they were becoming one.

But still a part of her felt like it was slipping away; he could feel her still slipping away as if what he said wasn't enough. Now he was desperate not to loose her, he was desperate to have her with him forever. What else could he say? He'd spoken true from his heart, he'd done what he thought he had to do…What more was there?

Her eyes glazed a little and he knew he was loosing her; he could feel her forgiveness for what they'd done and knew she was giving in. In the background Metatron could hear the devil's laugh, he was winning. So if this was it, he was going to go out in a blaze of glory.

"Bethany, if I let you go, you'll be free, I can trade my life for yours but to be honest I'm bloody terrified. So if you leave me now, I want you to know that the time I spent with you, the time you gave to me was the most enjoyable time of my whole existence. Bethany Sloane…I…I love you." With that last word, her body went limp, her eyes closed and she let go of his collar she'd been gripping so tightly.

Staring at her limp body, Metatron couldn't speak, his voice was choked and his whole existence felt numb. He would have done anything to keep her with him, but she'd crossed into Hell and the devil had her forever. "No…" He pulled her to him gently and stood, picking her lifeless body up into his arms.

His wings spread out behind him and in the cold darkness of hell; a beautiful golden light shone up behind him and lit him up like a golden ball of sunshine. His wing span was massive and glorious, his eyes turned a soft golden colour and he began to lift slowly into the air, his wings flapping gently.

They were a few feet above the darkness, a few feet above all of the fog and mist and torment and as he gently flapped there, she began to awake. "M…Metatron…." She whispered looking into his eyes as he held her in his arms gently. Letting her down, but still holding on to her so she wouldn't fall, Metatron didn't speak, but his golden glowing eyes looked into hers and held her close.

She didn't know what was happening but she'd heard everything Metatron had said and had understood everything he'd done. Leaning towards him in a slow but glorious moment, she whispered "I love you too." And their lips finally met, as they kissed all the love, all the power was conveyed from one body to another, she felt him and all his wise angelic love and power, he felt her and all her human emotion, trust and loyalty. For a brief moment they were truly one. For a moment back there she felt deaths cold hand, but now she was free, free to make her own choice.

Pulling back gently she stared into her angels eyes for a moment before turning towards Hell beneath her and whispering. "I choose Heaven." There was a desperate crying scream and shrill as Lucifer knew he'd never win a battle of love, that he'd lost this battle entirely and was now in retreat back to the depths of Hell.

Looking to her angel Metatron slowly she whispered. "So what happens now?" Again he didn't speak, but he gently stepped back in mid air from her, still holding her hands, his head cocked gently and he smiled letting go of her hands, she didn't fall.

Bethany screamed a little, when he did so, but looked around over her shoulders before laughing softly. "I…I'm an angel?" Her eyes filled with tears, he nodded. She too was now encased in light, she was a fully fledged angel, her own wings, her own spirit, and she now understood the journey she had taken to becoming an angel, the journey she had started all that time ago back when she first met Metatron.

"Bethany…" His voice sounded different when he was like this, very deep and a tiny bit booming, but still it was him. "I can't make you come with me to Heaven, this is your life, your existence…You have our daughter on Earth, if you wish to, God has granted me the power to return you to your body, and you would be alive again."

Bethany thought about it for a long moment, it was true that maybe she wasn't ready to die, to be in Heaven, maybe Aurora did need her…There was a silence between them as they still hovered in glorious light. Finally she looked to him and spoke, she'd made her decision.

"I want to be with you in Heaven, my time on Earth and knowing what I know now…Wouldn't be of any more use. I…I love you Metatron; I want to be with you. But before I leave for Heaven…I need to say goodbye to Aurora."

"Then you will." He walked towards her and took her in his arms, resting her against his chest. His wings wrapped around her body and though her wing span wasn't as great, her wings wrapped around his. The light between them grew brighter and brighter and suddenly they were both encased in it, until the light filled all of the sky over the lake of death and suddenly vanished….

"Maybe Metatron didn't make it, maybe he lost?" Serendipity spoke, looking to Rufus across the room. Aurora was asleep on the couch.

"No, I don't know…I just get the feeling we would have known about that by now." Rufus sighed and leant back, just as a bright light filled the room, walking slowly from it, now in his usual Metatron form, but still with his wing span, Metatron stepped out from the light, holding Bethany's hand.

"Bethany!" Serendipity screamed, waking Aurora up. Running over to her, Serendipity pulled her close and hugged her tightly; Bethany laughed as Rufus too came up and gave his main girl the best Heavenly hug he could offer. Aurora stayed by the sofa, watching her mom from afar.

"What happened? How?" Rufus tried, looking to Metatron who shrugged with a wide grin on his face. Serendipity touched her wings gently.

"No way do you have these; I've been waiting for a millennium to get my hands on some of these!" Bethany laughed, but looked up to still see her daughters' sad eyes. Even though Bethany knew she'd be fine on her own, she was still her mom and she still cared and loved her daughter so much.

"So are you coming back to Heaven?" Serendipity asked, but Bethany stepped around her and walked slowly towards her daughter whilst Rufus, Serendipity and Metatron watched on.

"You're going to Heaven aren't you?" Aurora asked, staring into her mothers eyes.

Bethany nodded softly, "I've been unhappy and alone for so long…I…I've finally found someone I love, I finally found Metatron and he found me." Metatron moved up beside her and put his arm around her shoulder, holding her gently.

"I'm happy for you mom…" Aurora whispered between tears. "I love you both." Bethany looked to Metatron.

"She knows you're her…" Bethany started but Metatron nodded.

"She's known ever since she was a little girl."

"Then all the times you wished daddy would come for Christmas…"

"I was wishing for Metatron…" Aurora finished. Bethany went to her and pulled her in for a tight and warm, loving hug.

The hug could have lasted forever as a far as Bethany was concerned, she wished her daughter could come with them to Heaven, but she had a lot of work to do for mankind here on Earth. "If you ever need me…" Bethany whispered, but Aurora shook her head, for 17 years old, Aurora had made it this far and they'd still be by from time to time, just not as often.

"I love you baby." Bethany whispered.

"I love you too mom, be happy." She spoke as she pulled back, holding her moms hands. Bethany felt the tears of joy slipping down her cheeks, her heart filling with pure love.

"See you soon beautiful." Metatron kissed his daughter's forehead and cuddled her for a moment. Rufus and Serendipity were going to stay behind with Aurora until she'd be contacted by her family and they'd come to look after her until she was old enough to get a job and support herself. A job they were rather looking forward to, considering that'd mean living together for a while…

Stepping back towards the light that had reopened for them, Bethany put her arm around her angel and he looked down to her, smiling lovingly at her before placing a soft kiss on her lips as they began to fade from existence. Looking towards her daughter, both of them waved and Aurora waved excitedly back.

"I love you!" Aurora shouted and Bethany whispered back. "We love you too." With that, as they began to fade and Bethany and Metatron were about to begin their new life together in Heaven, they turned and walked into the fading light, forever watching down on their angel, finally happy.

Bethany's Journey….Was complete


End file.
